kindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue Two
An Interview with N'khai Nuhn I find myself once again tasked with the writing on behalf of the red head, another interview. They were already seated when I showed myself into the room with a bow and a nod. Silent; for my job here is to record, not to intervene. She chuckled softly and returned my nod, looking then to the Miqo'te. N'khai Nuhn, she called him, he must be a Seeker. I found myself curious as to why this fellow, so full of himself in the way he languishes in the chair opposite Nailah, where his tribe are and why one would claim to be a Nuhn when he has no females at his beck and call. I was eager to hear this interview unfold. Nailah: "Let's get started, eh? I'm going to ask some questions and you answer. Some of them might not make it to print, but it's better to have too many than too few." Khai: "And I will do my best to give an interested answer to all, though I can't comment on their truthfulness." He folded his arms across his chest, a classic symptom displayed by those with things to hide, while he smiled innocently. An instant dislike for the man brews in my gut, though my glance to the woman commanding his attention reveals no cues as to her feelings. She winked at him, even. Nailah: "Just like how it is in the real world of news. Right, so, a brief introduction of yourself to start it off?" Khai: '''"Well, my name is N'khai, though those I'm most close with call me Khai. I'm a fairly recent addition to Kindred, with my feet wet in both the Mercenary and Defense Divisions." '''N: "And what makes you happy?" K: "Many things make me happy. Drink, good company, tinkering and quiet time to think, scavenging and sharing warm couches with charming Luminaries come to mind. More specific though? Ensuring my tribe grow and expand. Making sure each person in it is happy, safe and as free as can be." N: '"Do you have a location in Eorzea you favor visiting?" '''K: '"There is a spot just outside Forgotten Springs that marks the resting place of a dear friend. I visit it whenever I find an excuse to travel that far south or just need some time to think." She once again grew solemn, as was the Nuhn. Shared pain or perhaps a quiet understanding passing between them. She exhaled before resuming the questions once again, drawing them both from the darkening path they were headed down. '''N: "Do you have any bad habit, Khai?" K: '''"Oh, most certainly. I'm terrible at pacing myself when I start drinking. I'm overly critical of other with a skill-set similar to mine and I have an awful, awful habit of assuming I know what's better for my friends. '''N: "What do you look for in a close friend?" 'K: '"What I look for in a friend is someone who can hold a conversation and my interest. You can line up a million pretty faces in front of me, but if their personality or mind is lacking, you would be hard pressed to keep me in their company for more than a few ticks of the chronometer. 'N: '"And finally, reveal something about yourself. Anything that comes to mind." 'K: '"I'm not overly fond of people who betray my trust. If I am to put my faith in you, that is not something that should be taken lightly, and if that faith proves miplaced, you will never find yourself in possession of it again." They stood then and made their goodbyes as I closed my writing. There was however, no mention of a picture this time. Perhaps he is not one for posing for such things? By M. Mathers on behalf of Nailah Quill. ---- Lulu's Adventures ---- Ask Mikh'a "Dear Mikh'a, How do you tame a dragon? Maybe she's a voidsent, but she's certainly got dragon blood in her ... demon dragon? I tried everything! I gave her flowers, lots of flowers, all over her bed as a surprise. I got her a man, because she likes men, but apparently Highlanders don't have pointy ears? How am I supposed to know! I think she hates me ... anyway .. yes. How do I tame a demon dragon?" - The Flower Girl Dear Flower Girl, if you refer to an ''actual ''dragon ... I would suggest rearing it from birth. If you mean a person however, then perhaps don't call them a dragon? I have you tried asking her if she truly hates you, and if so why? If it's something you have done to her then you could attempt to make amends, something as simple as this can often go a long way to rebuilding bridges. - Mikh'a ---- Announcements * Due to the incoming Starlight Festival, Kindred meeting shall be held one day earlier than usual. The location remains unchanged. ---- A Letter from the Editor A massive thank you to Lulu for her contribution to this week's edition, and of course to those who are submitting questions for our very own Mikh'a! Don't be shy and send all of your work to the Kiindred Office for consideration. Who knows, you may just find your own work published! - Ed. ----